


who would've known?

by TheJellycopter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, One Shot, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJellycopter/pseuds/TheJellycopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I wrote this like a month ago and I forgot about it, its short and basically I just did it cause I love Top!Laura</p>
    </blockquote>





	who would've known?

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this like a month ago and I forgot about it, its short and basically I just did it cause I love Top!Laura

—Bros, look! The dark hottie is here!. Some random guy from the zetas told the other ones and everyone inmediately turned around to see the girl approaching to the cashier and ask for a coffee. Laura and the two other girls in the table rolled their eyes at the boys reaction, they were used to their lack of subtlety and their constant use of the word hottie.

—yeah, she is cool and everything but I just don’t like her so much, she looks too…I don’t know, hostile. Kirsch said placing his arm on Laura’s shoulder and smiling at her. I’m much more of a sweet hottie kind of guy.

Everyone started to make “ooow” and “aaaw” sounds at Kirsch statement and Laura felt her cheeks burning which made everyone laugh and a girl to say that she was “so cute”.

—Well— another “bro” said raising his eyebrow with compicity at the others—you say what you want but I do like her style, I mean…she looks like she could like handcuffs and that kind of stuff and I’ll deffinitely let her be the one in charge. All the other guys, except for Kirsch, of course, gave their approval by high fiving each other, making the girls sigh and roll their eyes again. 

An hour later, after another round of coffees, a lot of football talking and a small conversation about some of their classes, the reunion was over and they started to say goodbye at each other on the sidewalk, Kirsch gave her hand to Laura and walked her to her house as he always did, they didn’t talk much because they were together all day long so they just enjoyed a comfortable silence as they reached Laura’s home, they got to the front door and Kirsch grabbed her hands with both of his and kissed he ron the cheek.

—well, goodbye then, cute hottie. And gave her a playful smile.  
—Laura, Kirsch—She said with a light tone of disaproval—I’ve told you I don’t like to be called by nicknames.  
—hahaha, ok ok, Laura, I was just messing around, you know that— he brushed his big hand over Laura’s hair.  
—Kiiirsch, stop that, god, you’re so annoying—She tried accomodate her hair, then she sighed and removed a lock of his hair that was falling in his forehead and smiled, letting him know she was only kidding, he smiled back and Laura grabbed his wrist with one hand while she opened the door with the other one.

—Goodbye, Kirsch.  
—See you tomorrow, Laura. 

Two hours later.

Carmilla was lying in her bed, with both of her hands handcuffed to the headboard of her bed, she was wearing nothing more than a black lacy bra and matching shorts.

—I never knew you were into this kind of things, cutie. She said with a smirk in her face.

—Well, I heard some guys talking about it earlier and I couldn’t wait to try it— Laura climbed on top of her and rested on her lap, she leaned forward and kissed her, barely touching her lips before pulling back, that made Carmilla try to follow her in an attempt of not breaking the kiss but her tied hands made it impossibe, she moaned and bit her bottom lip waiting for the other girl to come back at her— Not so fast, dark hottie, right now…I’m the one in charge.


End file.
